


When I'm gone

by beautifullyunwritten



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Love, Pitch Perfect - Freeform, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullyunwritten/pseuds/beautifullyunwritten
Summary: This is my first Bechloe fic. I recently re-watched the trology again and ut ave me an idea for a new fic. This is going to be the prologue I think, Please let me know what you all think and wither its worth continuing with?, All and any comments welcomed :)
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Kudos: 11





	When I'm gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Bechloe fic. I recently re-watched the trology again and ut ave me an idea for a new fic. This is going to be the prologue I think, Please let me know what you all think and wither its worth continuing with?, All and any comments welcomed :)

The silence engulfed them. They were so sure they were going to win the regionals that the thought of losing never crossed either of their minds. Beca folded her arms tightly over herself as her eyes watched the trees descend into a blur of darkness. She blamed herself, so did everyone else to be fair. She’s sure that’s why the red head beside her was staring blankly ahead feigning concentration on the road. After the fight Chloe had managed to pull Beca away before the police did. By the way she was clutching the steering wheel Beca could tell she probably regretted saving her.  
“Stop looking at me” Chloe said finally breaking the silence, a small smile cracking her pursed lips. Beca didn’t see this though and instantly dropped her eyes to her hands at the same speed her heart fell to her stomach, she hated the thought she may have upset her. It made her hate herself, someone that beautiful should never experience a single second of upset or anger. She was too perfect for that.

“Hey” 

A hand left the steering wheel and landed on top of Beca’s forcing it to flip over palm up so that the red head could thread her fingers through the brunettes. “I was only joking” she whispered taking her eyes from the road for a split second to look at her. Beca still didn’t look up, tears where forming in her eyes and she wasn’t sure if it was due to the thought of upsetting Chloe or the fact that she hadn’t. The silence was broken again as laughter erupted from Chloe’s throat; she was practically vibrating while trying to maintain control of the car as it rolled to a stop at the traffic light. Beca stared at her wordlessly trying to decipher the sudden hilarity. Tears where streaming down her face and Beca fought against her own traitorous mouth from breaking into a smile “I can’t believe.” laughter erupted again as Chloe tried to control herself. “You punched that guy!” … “I mean you’re tiny” Beca shook her head and rolled her eyes “Scrappy is the word you’re looking for” she huffed refolding her arms but finally letting the smile play along her lips. 

Chloe reached over again this time placing her finger under Beca’s chin and pull at it to face herself, the laughter had stopped as instantly as their eyes met, and the air filled with thickness that neither could understand. Chloe stared at her intently, the words she had been dying to say sitting on her tongue and as much as she wanted to say it, she couldn’t. It be too much too soon for both of them. They had only been dating for 2 months. That’s if you could even call it dating considering they hadn’t been on an actual date. Beca stared back, eyes digging and searching for the meaning behind the now frightened eyes looking back at her. “Beca, I think”, her breath hitched as she placed her hand on the other girl’s face. Clearing her throat, she made a second attempt to let go of the words that where choking her. However, the words never came as a car horn sounding behind the car snapped them both back into reality.  
“Why don’t you put music on, this car is too quiet” Becca said retracting her hand again and shuffling it through her hair, a nervous trait that Beca had only seen twice before. It was endearing and made Beca want to leap over and kiss the life out of the girl.

Considering the danger of straddling Chloe while she was driving, she decided against it and reached forward to turn on the car stereo. Titanium blasted through the speakers and Beca instantly snapped her head to the red head. The song started from halfway through and this made her smile to herself knowing that Chloe had obviously been listening to it. All memories linked to this song swam through her as she watched the redness on Chloe’s cheek glow through the darkness causing heat to rise in her own. The song played out and a new one started, a random song no importance to either of them.   
“I’m sorry” she whispered out and Chloe looked at her “For what?” she asked bewildered. Beca stared back guilt coursing through her “For ruining our chances, back there”.  
“Listen to me, you have nothing to apologize for. Aubrey will be pissed but you were only trying to help. She’ll realize that soon enough”  
“I shouldn’t have done what I did though” 

“Maybe not, but you had good intentions. It’s not your fault we lost, so don’t beat yourself up”   
That is when she realized it. That is when she realized that she was so incredibly in love with this girl. So much so that she could feel it ripping from her. Making her want to burst at the seams and scream that she was so intoxicatingly in love with her, but she couldn’t risk frightening her off, she refused to. So instead she reached over and took the had closest to her from the steering wheel and gripped it in her own and squeezed it as she brought it to rest in lap, earning her the smile that made her heart beat a million times faster but stop at the same time.  
They both fell into a comfortable silence as they listened to the song finish. Another one started and they both turned to each other and smiled when the first few familiar chords played before Chloe turned her attention back to the road with the smile still plastered across her face.

“I got my ticket for the long way round” Chloe’s warm voice sang on top of the track as she allowed herself to look at Beca for a second.

“Two bottles of whiskey for the road” Beca replied eyes never leaving the red head as she turned her attention back to the road just for just a second before coming to a halt at another traffic light

“And I sure would like some sweet company and I’m leaving tomorrow what do you say?” they joined in on this verse, their eyes digging into each other only breaking when Chloe saw the reflection of the light change in her peripheral vision. Chloe didn’t move instead hands and eyes held as they continued singing the song to each other, words taking on an entirely new meaning. There was no laughter, they just let the words flow as their voices melded together, knowing that they wanted to sing all their songs to each other. 

Both wanted to scream their love to each but where too afraid of the consequences. When the song finished, they couldn’t look away from each other. Chloe took a deep breath, and whispered “I think” she stopped the words from leaving her mouth before whispering “we found our sound” it wasn’t what she wanted to say but she hoped that Beca would see the sentiment that was thinly veiled, she watched her intently, heart racing and silently begging for her to say something back, anything. Even if it was not a rebuttal to what she had said. Beca’s heart was beating so fast she could feel it in her ears. Even though she was disappointed that the words weren’t exactly what she wanted to say she replied, “I think you’re right” and smiled, hoping she hadn’t read the hidden words all wrong.


End file.
